


The Sound Of Rain

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stormy night, Face finds the sound of the rain is just far too loud for him to be able to fall asleep, despite his exhaustion. Murdock seems to have no such problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Rain

He was so tired. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he couldn’t. The sound of the rain falling constantly on the tin roof of the hut was deafening, the boom of the thunder impossible to ignore, the lightning blinding even with his eyes closed. Sleep was impossible, though he was so very tired.

Face sighed, leaning his forehead forwards onto the cool glass of the window as he fought the urge to cough. Murdock seemed to have no trouble sleeping through the storm, though Face had no idea how his lover had even managed to fall asleep in the first place. The thunder didn’t wake him, but Face knew if he coughed even once, or sneezed –

Damn. At that thought, a sneeze escaped, immediately triggering a coughing fit he couldn’t hide. Their unplanned two mile hike in the rain that afternoon hadn’t done him any favours, he knew – the hut was surprisingly well-heated, and the blankets warm, but he was barely recovered from a bout of bronchitis. He hated being sick.

“Face?” He sighed mentally as the cough started to ease; he just knew he would wake Murdock. His lover sounded half asleep still, a slur obvious in his soft voice. “Y’okay, baby?”

“Fine,” Face managed to gasp, trying to catch his breath as the thunder rolled outside. “I’m fine – go back to sleep.”

That was never going to work, though. He couldn’t hear the other man getting out of bed or walking across the small room, the incessant drumming of the rain on the roof drowning out just about everything, but Face was somehow not at all surprised when his lover slipped between him and the window.

Skinny yet strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Face instinctively wrapped his own arms around Murdock in return, folding his lover’s sleep-warm body close to his own. He pressed a kiss into Murdock’s rumpled hair, feeling a matching kiss to his collarbone before the smaller man ducked his head and pressed his ear to Face’s chest, just above his heart.

Knowing what Murdock was doing, Face tried to calm his breathing, but another cough slipped past his lips instead and he squeezed his eyes shut in tired frustration.

“You’re really wheezy,” Murdock murmured after a moment, staying close. “You should be in bed. You gotta sleep if you don’t want to get sick again.”

No point denying anything – Face could hear and feel how bad his chest was right at that moment, worse than it had been for weeks. Just when he thought he was getting over it, this had to happen. But he shook his head, even though Murdock wouldn’t be able to see it. “I can’t sleep,” he whispered hoarsely. “The damned storm.”

As if on cue there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Face couldn’t help but jump a little, his arms tightening around his lover automatically.

Murdock laughed softly. “Didn’t figure you to be scared of thunder.”

“Hardly.” Face smiled, not wanting to laugh in case it triggered another coughing fit. “It’s just so loud.”

Murdock started to move them both where they stood, and Face just went with it, letting himself be rocked back and forth slowly, letting his eyes slide closed and his head drop forwards, chin resting on his lover’s head. He was so tired. If the rain would only stop…

“Come back to bed, baby,” Murdock whispered, tugging and pulling and coaxing him back across the room away from the window.

“I won’t sleep,” Face insisted weakly, even as he let his lover push him to sit down gently on the edge of the mattress. He watched with a fond smile as another flash of lightning illuminated Murdock fluffing up the thin pillows as best he could, piling them high on the narrow bed. “I can’t sleep, not with the rain, and the thunder, and the – ”

“Trust me.” Murdock guided him down into the pillows, making sure he was propped up rather than lying flat, and Face immediately felt his breathing ease a fraction. “Close your eyes.”

He obeyed, of course, though he couldn’t see how it would help. He was so tired, but now the constant rain seemed even louder. There was absolutely no chance he could ever fall asleep in this.

Murdock snuggled close by his side, one warm hand stroking gentle circles over Face’s stomach while he rested his head on the same pillow. Even as close as they were, Face found he couldn’t hear his lover’s breathing over the sounds of the storm.

He coughed once, letting his head roll to the side. “This isn’t going to work,” he started, but long fingers slipped over his lips, silencing him gently.

“Hush. Just listen.” Murdock’s voice was warm, loving. Soothing. A gentle kiss landed on Face’s cheek. “What do you hear?”

“Rain,” he replied immediately. “So loud.” And it was, that tin roof practically vibrating with the force of the water falling from the storm above. Anyone would think they were in the middle of a monsoon.

“Listen again.” A smile in Murdock’s voice now, that stroking hand moving lower on Face’s belly, slower now. “Relax. Concentrate.”

Face tried, he really did, even as another cough rattled in his chest. It was all just noise, too damn loud, but he tried to follow Murdock’s instructions. He focussed on that wonderful stroking hand, focussed on warm fingers on his skin. Focussed on slowing his breathing. Focussed on the noise.

Focussed on the rain, and the wind, and the storm. 

He realised with a slight start that he actually could focus on the rain and the wind, and after that it didn’t take long at all before the noise started to resolve itself into different layers of sound. Face frowned as the storm took on another dimension. “Oh, wow…” he sighed, and Murdock kissed his temple.

“You hear it?”

“I think so. Yeah.” The rain on the tin roof was still loud, yes, but it was so rhythmic. And it was different from the sound of the rain on the windows, which was somehow softer and more intermittent. There were occasional louder drops, perhaps from rainwater falling from the trees which were overhanging the hut in which they sheltered.

“More than just rain, right?” Murdock whispered, lips warm against Face’s ear. “More than just noise?”

“Hmm.” Too busy listening to reply, Face didn’t jump the next time the thunder cut through the rain once again. The initial loud boom drowned out everything, the tail-end rumbling on for several seconds, and the rain eventually became audible again just as a flash of lightning lit the hut, the light bright behind Face’s closed eyelids.

He heaved a tired sigh, coughed once, and felt his exhausted body start to give in to the sleep he craved despite the continuing storm. The rain somehow didn’t seem so loud like this, the constant sounds soothing rather than annoying. Coupled with Murdock’s comforting presence, and that wonderfully stroking hand, he felt safer than he had any right to feel, stranded in a hut in the middle of nowhere, separated from the other half of their team.

“Sleep, sweetheart,” his lover breathed, tugging the blankets back up around them and cuddling closer, though still careful not to lean on Face’s chest at all, just in case. “I’m here. Just sleep.”

He was so tired, and sleep was finally within his grasp, even as the storm continued to rage outside their little shelter. The constant sound of the rain left no space in his head for other thoughts or worries, the thunder somehow becoming a reassurance that a bigger world existed outside the hut.

But before he gave in to that beckoning darkness, he rolled his head back towards Murdock and lifted one hand, letting it rest heavily on his lover’s, stopping that stroking motion across his stomach.

“Thanks,” he managed to whisper, feeling Murdock carefully twine their fingers together, their hands a warm knot resting on his skin. “Love you…”

“Love you too,” came the reply, barely audible as the storm rumbled on. “Now sleep.” And Face found that at last he could, and so he did.


End file.
